Time Bomb
by Retarded Boy Is Back
Summary: I suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I decided to post this on here from DA. I figured why not? At least this way, I can check on my work and update wherever I want. So I can update here or there. But before you read, heed this warning;**

 **I do not know the Grand Highbloods personality that well nor can I even comprehend his weird speech pattern. I can't even figure out Gamzees and they both talk the same! I ain't going to type in their weird quirk, screw that fucking shit! Anyway, this is a Grub!Reader and Grand Highblood fiction. It's nothing special and I am sure others have done this plenty of times...But I am doing this one for my own personal pleasure. I do not mind other giving me pointers on how to grasp the GHB speech patterns that would be wonderful..** **Anyway, your blood color yellowish-brown, the color of Cinnamon so you're a lowblood. And You are male, so deal with it. Glad to have written this...I enjoyed myself immensely.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

A tiny scream of pain escaped from your lips. It was involuntary, coming swiftly and unexpectedly. A moment of fear, weakness. Yellowish-brown eyes stared up wildly at the Troll holding you and tightening its hold on you. A small squeak of pain left your lips as the troll that held you refused to stop to catch his bearings or his breath, swerving this way and that.

Fear etched on his features. There was the wild cackles of laughter. A group of honks filling the small little village. He sped past a Subjugglator glad that the troll was busy bashing his club down onto another poor troll. A sickening crack could be heard. To you, all you can see is this troll chest and his chin. You squirmed in his hold, squeaking in pain when he stumbled and involuntary tightening his grasp on you.

He only managed to get so far before a Priestormentor stood in front of him; eyeless, wild haired, with a long, serpentine tongue flicking out between black lips. With a loud **honk** , the Priestormentor was springing forward. You felt suffocated and could hear the others bloodpusher hammering in his chest. The Priestormentor swept out a long leg but he simply jumped over it.

You roar, a quiet pathetic one that was laced with pain. Numbly, you dug your two front feet into his chest hard enough to draw blood. He did not acknowledge it. His breathing heavy as he swiftly got up to his feet and ducked past a fellow troll and knocking the poor fellow down. You can hear the pained scream as he fled with you. The sky is aglow the fires from the forest reflecting off of the dark smoky clouds.

Adrenaline charged through him. He pushed his head in front of his body as if he were trying for an invisible finish line. He leaned his weight forward, the way all good runners do. Tightening his hold on you as the screams filled the night air and the roaring blaze of fire and honks accompanying the screams.

The screams ringing in his ears, his mind going into a blank state of panic as he ran and dodged past Subjugglators, no longer of aware of his surroundings. Tears streaked down his cheeks as he tripped over a rock jutting out of the ground. Stumbling forward and crashing onto the ground, making you roar in pain as you felt yourself being squished. A wheezing noise escaped you as all the air escaped from your lungs.

You were grateful for the weight to be off you, immediately squirming out of his hold and crawling away from him. Screams filled your ears and burnt flesh bombarded your sense of smell. Squeaking in fear, you turned around and spotted him sitting on his knees, snot and tears running down his face a he looked up into a face of a Subjugglator who grinned and **honked** down at him.

The Troll was massive and intimidating to look at and the troll that had held you looked so small compared to the big one. The massive Troll raised his club high in the air and swung down hard; blood splattered and erupted from the broken and mangled body of the troll that cared for you.

Eyes widen in shock as a pathetic squeak left your lips. Blood covered you as you shivered there, cold and hurting. _Danger...Danger!_ Panicked and frightened, you wiggled and squirmed to turn around as you desperately began to crawl away from the menacing figure.

"And will you look at that little fucker? How'd you get all up in here?" You felt a sudden pressure on your body, prompting you to wheeze as you squirm underneath his foot.

"Aw, shit. Mother fuck, I think it's high time to kill ya..." A choked gasp left your lips, your little legs clawing desperately at the dirt ground. Slobber dripped down your chin and unto the ground as you are pushed further into the ground as your body groans and screams in protest underneath the heavy weight of his foot.

"Shit, count yourself lucky fucker. I ain't in the mood to be culling a motherfucking lowblood like you right now..." You felt the weight vanish off of you. Stunned and afraid, you simply just laid there. Afraid to do anything. He bent down and poked your soft body harshly. "Maybe you're a little miracle in a motherfuckin' disguise...Won't that be funny as shit?"

Closed eyes, breathing shallow as the massive troll picked you up in his hand. It was warm but it also sent your bloodpusher into a wild frenzy knowing that he can still crush you with his bare hand. A growl emanated from you as he brought you up to his grinning face.

He was looking at you with an amused expression at your antics to appear angry. You ended up hissing at him when he brought you closer. His breath washing over your face. You squeaked in surprise when he placed you on top of his head, your little legs scrambling to gain purchase at the wild and unruly hair.

A series of chirps and hissing noises left your lips as you squirmed to get comfortable and forgetting the dangers that this troll presented towards you.

"Motherfucker stay still..." He growled a warning, as you shifted to burrow yourself deeper into his hair. Then you settled in as you tried not to move too much but it was hard. His hair was so unruly and wild you found your back legs being tangled up in his hair.

Ignorance...You played that part well as you closed your eyes. Drifting off to slumber as you shut out the screams and the chaos happening. You were safe for now and that's all that mattered. You just wondered on how long that would last for.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck. Andrew Hussie does.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is another chapter and don't worry, you won't remain a grub forever.**

* * *

 **-Chapter 2-**

It was a futile attempt to defy them. No one ever stood a chance of ever surviving and those who were granted mercy, such as yourself, were forced to attend one final celebration or a warning. A soft whimper left your lips as you burrowed yourself deeper in his hair for a sense of comfort-a sense of security to protect you from this bloodshed of horrors. Soft brown eyes focusing on the gallows as a stab of fear shot through you.

Five lowbloods were marched up to a chair, their arms bound behind their back as they were helped to stand on top of the chairs each one looking bruised and beaten. Fear and defeat in their hate-filled eyes but no one made a move to help them. The remaining survivors dared not to speak up, too tired and sore to shed a tear for them. Blank stares is all they received and a cold shoulder. You were not blind nor were you stupid as can tell that they were holding back their tears for the young one up there among the four adults.

His face was devoid of any emotion as if he had already come to terms with death. Waiting for death's embrace to take him away. His soft burgundy eyes meeting yours sending a shiver running through you as confusion settled on his features. His lips parted as if he was going to speak but no words were said. You were unsure on whether or not you wanted to hear him speak at all. At the signal, the five chairs were tipped over. It was not long for the four adults to die. Their tongues hung swollen, eyes glazed over and lifeless. But the fifth rope was still moving; being too light, the child was still alive. For more than half an hour he stayed there, struggling between life and death, dying in slow agony underneath everyone's watching eyes. And everyone had to look him full in the face.

You were unfortunate enough for his burgundy eyes to land on.

You whimpered pathetically as you forced yourself to try and tear your eyes from looking at him any further. Spare this weird sickening in your being that threatened to burn you up with some sort of rage and anger. His wide and pleading eyes refusing to allow you to look away from this. Denying you the part to play ignorance and turning a blind eye to this horror.

He had hopes and dreams once, a goal that he once wanted to accomplish. And now, he is slowly dying in agony. Death was playing him a cruel hand and not being as merciless as it was with the other four. His eyes were finally starting to gloss over, his tongue lolling out of his mouth swollen as his struggles slowly grew more weaker. And yet he still stared at you, looked at you with such hope and loathing.

You wept as he was finally granted death at long last. There were whoops of laughter from the clowns, some groaning and some forking over some money. They had bet on how long he could last, like it was just a game. _A big fucking game._ A ball of rage filled you, storming inside you as it shot out bolts of lightening and thundering loudly. An anger that you did not fully comprehend. What purpose did it serve right now? You had no clue.

You let yourself finally block everything out, not caring on where this troll was taking you and no longer bothering questioning on why he was keeping you. Those were hard questions to answer and ones that most likely will never be answered. All you got going for you right now was thanks to this massive Subjugglator but you, thanks to your hearing, learned that he was called the 'Grand Highblood'.

A title that seemed worthy of praise and yet, you wondered why you got the chills when you heard someone calling him that but you pushed those feelings aside. Pushed those uneasy feelings away, too tired and exhausted, to deal with them. Your thinkpan still struggling to coming to terms of what you had seen. Of what carnage and horror you had witnessed. Letting yourself to fall asleep to slumber, falling into a night terror filled with blood, carnage, tears and someone leading you on to the battlefield. A single hope withering.

* * *

Groggily, you yawned and winced as something thick and blunt pressed against the undersides of your soft belly. Confused you glanced down and noticed that you were sitting in a giant pile of-

A strangled squeak escaped your lips as you scrambled off the massive pile of troll skulls you were sitting on, colliding painfully with the floor when you fell off the tall heap. You lay there for a long moment prone and breathing heavily in fear and panic. Eventually you raised yourself up as you glanced back over at the massive pile that took up the entire corner. Skulls. Hundreds of troll skulls, teeth bared in eternal smiles, gaping eye sockets staring into nothing. All were bleach-white, the only colour being the orange and red horns with the usually sharp tips filed into blunt curves. You felt dizzy as you struggled to take in the view; so many dead, stacked up carelessly in a corner like bits furniture. Then again there were also skulls being used as candle fixtures.

Skin, blood, bone; the clowns used all of their victims.

Then again, this was something that you shouldn't let yourself get caught up in. Why spare those skulls a single tear? So why is it that you felt compelled to break down and just cry? You jumped at the sound of heavy footsteps entering the dimly lit room, a sound of a club being dragged on the ground. Hesitating you turned to look towards the noise, whimpering at the sight.

The Highblood looked scary and threatening in the dimly lit room, his club covered in teal blood as he made his way over to you. Fear gripped you like a vice, choking any sort of noise you were going to make and freezing you on the spot as you looked up at him. Struggling to keep staring into his eyes. You jumped when he merely just crashed on the pile of skulls, his club him as he let out a sigh. You felt afraid to do anything even breathing seemed to be a problem at hand because you were breathing heavily in fright and trying so hard to ignore the urge to cry. He was a threat and for some odd reason, he had kept you alive and nor has he bothered to kill such a pathetic being like you.

Could it possibly be that he had a change of heart?

His gaze snapped towards you, a frown on that scary face of his. His gaze was filled with blood lust and some deep anger lay beneath those depths. If you were not careful, you would be finding out very soon how cruel he can be to such a small thing like you. He had almost killed you once hadn't he? He had killed many others and he had watched that poor child hang for hours, laughing as if it was the most funniest thing he had ever seen.

In desperation, you chirped and gave him a series of squeaks and clicks as if you were trying to say something to him. What could you be trying to say? Were you trying to demand for his attention and seek what? Comfort from him? Were you scared? He tilts his head in questioning, watching you wave your front legs in front of you as if you were trying to spell it out to him.

It was giving him a headache. "Motherfucker, shut the fuck up." He growled, baring his teeth in annoyance.

You shut up. "That's better...Now come here." Hesitating, you made your way over to him. The way he picked you up made you growl at him as you snap your teeth at his fingers in anger. He had dug his nails into your soft body, sending jolts of pain and you feared there might be blood. Biting and snapping at his fingers did nothing as he simply just watched you bite down on one of fingers at long last.

He grinned. "Feisty little motherfucker aren't ya? Cute that you think you can fucking hurt me like that." He chuckled, amused as you refused to let go of his finger between your teeth. You finally let go after tasting his blood on your tongue as you shivered in disgust. He laughed at the sour expression you made and simply dropped you on his lap.

You let out a startled squeak. You looked up at him, unsure on what he wanted from you. Then he flicked one of your fragile horns making you screech in pain. Your horns were not that soft but but the amount of force he put into that was painful. Angrily, you attempted to bite at that finger in retaliation, only to freeze when you felt him probing your soft body with his nails, letting them dig into your flesh as you squirmed and curled around in his lap to escape those horrid nails.

He simply chuckled and started yanking one of your back legs making you screech in pain. It felt like he was trying to rip it off! Tears started falling from your eyes no matter on how much you tried not cry. It simply hurt so it was no fault of yours that you kept trying to scurry off from his lap only for him to yank that leg of yours again. So you tried to go off from the other side, only for it to be repeated once more again.

This whole exchange kept happening for a whole minute before you finally realized, that he was simply just playing with you. It was futile to even try to escape the Grand Highblood. You looked back up at him before you started moving around in his lap, and wincing at the fresh cuts he had given you with his nails. It did not matter to you right now, it just gave you a perfect excuse to coat his lap with your blood before you curled up, and making a great show of getting some rest.

"Your a cute motherfucker, too bad you got such ugly fucking eyes. A shame really..." You heard him mutter and that for some odd reason, sent you on edge, Your whole body automatically tensing up as you let a purr. A soft one at first that was barely loud enough to heard before finally, it was loud enough to catch his attention and distract him from where his thoughts were heading. "Fuck, you're such a cute little thing, purring away in my lap, eh motherfucker?"

You leaned into his touch when he began running his nails gently through your hair and sometimes accidentally brushing against your horns. The fact that he was doing it-and that he was fully distracted from going down that dark thought-made you purr only louder.

"G-Grand Highblood, sir? Are you in here?" A voice rang out, startling you as you cut off your purr. You only began purring again when he dug his nails in your head as a warning, or maybe, he was prompting you to do it again but all you knew, is that it hurt. So meekly, you purred and closed your eyes in fright.

"Well, get in here motherfucker don't be creepin' by the door. What does a motherfucker have for me this time?" He growled out, and watched as Darkleer made his presence known at long last. Such a sight to see him standing there so tall and proud but still shivering in fear. "Well?"

Darkleer's gaze fell on you and frowned. "If I may inquire, what do you plan on doing with that lowblooded wriggler?" It was not right for the HIghblood to be seen with something just as yourself. He did not want the Highblood's reputation to be marred if anybody else were to see this.

The Grand Highblood merely shrugged, clearly it had not occurred to him to think about what to do with you. "Shit, I don't motherfucking know. Was just going to keep this little motherfucker, keep him as a fucking pet maybe. Why? Something fucking wrong with that?" He asked, eyeing the other as he waited for the others answer.

Darkleer given permission to voice his thoughts went ahead to explain or just get straight to the point. "The wriggler is a lowblood, sir. It's not right for such a Highblood like yourself to be seen with something like that," he pointed at you. "I suggest you should get rid of it, Grand Highblood sir." He bowed slightly in respect and waited in bated breath.

"He wants me to kill you, motherfucker." He tells you, his hand moves slowly down to your face, drawing painful brown lines into the skin. But the touch is too light for him, not even enough pressure to make you bleed, and to you it comes off as almost teasingly. "The Executor wants this cute little motherfucker dead, ain't that fucking funny as shit? Fuckers jealous of you."

As if to emphasize this, he reaches his hand down and brushes it against a cut on your cheek. Everything about the movement is invasive; he lingers there just a little too long, pushes his finger a little too deep, opens the wound a little too wide, makes the pain feel just a little too crisp. You grit your teeth as he pulls away, a small coat of fresh brown blood on his thumb. You shudder, no longer purring as you just whimpered pathetically in his lap. He looks at Darkleer, bringing his thumb up to his lips and licking the blood away. "Naw, I will fucking kill this motherfucker when I'm good and motherfucking ready for him to die."

Darkleer frowned. "Grand Highblood sir-"

He cut him off. "No...Do not say another word." He was angry but he could feel you squirming in his lap and the soft vibrations coming off from you, letting him know that you had begun to purr. It relaxed him, made his rage dissipate slowly into thin air. "If all those motherfuckers think I'm gonna let them ruin my fuckin' fun, they've got another thing coming. You understand, don't you Darkleer?"

It was not surprising that he had great difficulty to answer, He was tempted to keep this argument going, to make the other see his reasoning and get him to understand. He was not suicidal nor was he eager to face death so he simply just bowed and agreed in understanding. "Yes, I understand fully Grand highblood, sir."

You listened to them exchange a few words to each other as you just purred away, recoiling a bit from his touch but making sure not to stop. It seemed to make him relax and it prompted him to keep grooming you and not stab at you with his nails. You kept this information stored away in your thinkpan for future purposes. In the end you were exhausted and tired, letting him put you on top of his head where you limply and slowly, burrowed yourself in.

He had washed you up before he put you in his hair and you felt clean. That was good. You felt yourself hiccuping a bit, limbs feeling like lead as you pushed yourself to get comfortable and hide yourself from view. Your head throbbed painfully, your body ached badly, and the hair made your cuts sting, you forced yourself to fall asleep. You didn't want to wake up ever again, too tired to face the dangers, it was all too much for you.

It was with relief that you finally were granted rest. A dream of the same battlefield, a single hope withering slightly. You wondered, faintly, what did it mean?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Nursing the wound was a bit of a task for you. All you could really do was lick the new cut he had done to your soft underside, and made a face at the taste of your own blood on your tongue. A shudder of disgust went through you as you recalled the taste of it. You tried to harden yourself, to stop from shivering and you failed. It felt as if something that had been been surrounding and protecting you had been lifted away, and you were exposed.

He took care of you the best he could and even then, you felt like he was resisting the urge to kill you. In a sick and twisted sense, you preferred him cutting you or digging his nails into your soft body or jerking one of your little limbs harshly. It was better then facing death in the face. The prospect of just ceasing to exist, your life being snuffed out, and that would be the end of you...no one would remember you at all. And that terrified you.

How can you come to terms with death? How can you embrace such a thing? Will you be able to find some peace in death? Is there an afterlife? You had no answers to those questions and there was no one you can really go to comfort you. The Grand Highblood could not understand you due to your inability to speak words but you have tried to convey your worries to him. He simply just laughed and groomed your horns to soothe you and to make you stop squeaking and chirping at him.

So you simply took solace in his attention despite the dangers he presented towards you. You viewed him as your care giver and so far, despite your fears and worries, he had proven to be quite capable of taking care of you. He hadn't screamed at you or attempted to kill you yet aside from the little cuts here and then. He was doing alright.

He had always taken you to sleep with him in the recrupcoon and he always made sure you close to him preferably, you kind of just slept on his chest or by his neck. It was more comfortable and it ensured that you did not get hurt or something. Right now, despite your worries of death, you were seated in the nest of his hair. You learned not to get your legs to get all tangled in his hair and perfected the art of hiding in his hair. It was good that his hair was so long and unruly.

You were in the throne room and he was just sitting there, fingers tapping on the armrest as he waited. There were a few guards posted in the room also and each one looked solemn and held themselves up with pride and intimidation. No one could compare to the High Blood though, he was a big fucker and he took advantage of that when it came down to threatening and ordering those below him.

He took great pleasure in culling though and painting the walls with their blood. He did have control over his rage though and took matters of business very seriously despite his attitude. And look who decided to show up, Darkleer was once again in front of him. No doubt he was going to bring you up again as he leaned back in his throne. There was no need to get all intimidating on the fucker.

"Been a while since I last seen you...What brings you to me this time?" The Highblood smiled, showing off the rows of sharp teeth. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the expression that he received from the other.

Darkleer stood up a bit straighter as if he was trying to impress him. "Sir, I do not mean any disrespect but it has been a few days now...And rumors are already circulating about the ' _thing'_ that you refuse to get rid of. Your reputation is getting marred, Grand Highblood sir." He informed the other, hoping that now he can see the error of keeping a wriggler around him. Especially a lowblooded one. "I do hope you are not getting, _'attached'_ , to the grub."

You purred softly, in hopes that this would calm him down. It seemed to have worked as he simply growled, "You off all motherfuckin' fuckers should up and know I wouldn't get attached to such a motherfuckin' lowblood." He sneered, shaking his head. "Tch, is that really what you came to discuss with me?"

Darkleer gestured towards one of the guards in the back to bring in the insubordinates. They were a pair of young renegades, a rustblood and a mudblood, guilty of speaking out against the royal order. "Her Condescension wishes for you and I to dispose of these two for committing crimes against the Royal Order and attempting to spark up a riot in the streets." He could see how the Grand Highblood perched up a bit in interest.

You couldn't help yourself as you peeked out to see the two shivering trolls standing behind Darkleer. It was with caution that you purred a bit louder, maybe you can somewhat help those two out. If you calmed The Highblood he might not want to hurt them and simply just sentence them. But it would seem he knew what you are trying to do. "Kill the two motherfuckers then, but no using your fucking bows and arrows. Just your motherfucking hands will do." He stated plainly. An order that he knew Darkleer would not like.

As proud as Darkleer was, he was not a fool. He did as he was told, although with just the Highblood he could not bring himself to seem happy about it. It was not like it was difficult, culling insubordinate lowbloods. Darkleer took great pride in his work, after all. It was just the style in which the indigoblood expected the job to be done in, the style in which he carried out he usually carried out culling; it lacked finesse. The Highblood lacked the tact that Darkleer always thought royalbloods should have.

The Highblood leaned on the armrest chuckling, "Well, well, motherfucker been holding out on us," his grin of sharp teeth widened darkly, "I don't like it when people motherfuckin' hold out, don't do it again." He sneered, and resisted the urge to get up and hurt the other when he took notice of the flash of disgust on the others face.

"You got a motherfucking problem, executor?" The Highblood apparently did not miss Darkleer's small display of disgust, because his rasp cut through the air sharply as the blueblood studied the red-brown fluid.

"Certainly not, Highblood," Darkleer replied coolly, without missing a beat or even bothering to look up.

You had buried back in the hair, obscuring the view as you had witnessed another carnage and another death in front of your eyes. It took a lot of your willpower to not break down and start whimpering or to cry and weep over their deaths. Because one day, it would be you getting killed and you would be torn and beaten just like they did. And your screams of anguish would fill the room just like theirs. Your going to die one day...

You felt the tears sliding down your cheeks as you attempted to wipe them away, and fought to ignore the images of horror and their screams in your head. Forcing yourself to listen to the conversation. This would occupy your mind...this can take your mind off their deaths.

Suddenly, and to Darkleer's and your surprise, the indigoblood strode over to him quickly, taking one of his blood-stained hands by the wrist and bringing it up to his face. The executor shrunk back slightly out of instinct, making the Highblood grin broadly.

"You're so goddamn dramatic, makes me sick to my fucking stomach," he rasped slowly. Darkleer could feel the hotness of his breath on his hand, and it made him want to shudder. "YOU'RE THE FUCKING EXECUTOR HERE, DARKLEER. INDULGIN' YOUR MOTHERFUCKING SELF IN THE BLOOD OF INFERIORS IS PART OF THE FUCKIN' JOB DESCRIPTION."

You tuned out the conversation no longer wishing to hear of what they were discussing and how The Highblood laughed at the others response. You even ignored the fact that your care giver, your provider, had kissed the other and said something snarky to make the other bow and grit his teeth as he left the room. Yes, you were curious as to why they kissed and wanted desperately to know the reason behind it.

It was horrible on what happened next. You were forced to endure more countless deaths and more carnage and screams, pleas falling on deaf ears as their fate is sealed. In some strange way, you kept visioning yourself standing before him and looking up at him, words tumbling out of your mouth as you weep. You can envision the look of glee on his face, the sinister smile on that painted face of his, and the club in his hand...

You let out a loud bawling noise as you cried. No longer caring that you had interrupted his discussion with one of his men. You refused to let up as he excused himself from the throne room and bidding his men good bye. That discussion was not much of importance to him anyway.

He hissed, reaching up and grabbing you from the top of his head. He had to untangle you from his hair as you thrashed about and kept biting his fingers. "Motherfucker, stop fucking squirming." He snapped, ignoring how you bit down harshly on his thumb. He could see the tears running down your face.

You refused to look him directly in the eye, the image of yourself standing full grown in front of him and being killed flashed inside your head. He can only care for you for so long before he gets tired of you. How long will it take for him to kill you? To just smash and shatter every bone in your body? Or will he kill you before you even get the chance to grow?

With each dreading minute that passed as he finally entered his chambers. Passing through several rooms until he reached his bedroom where the two of you slept. You let him put you down near his husktop, as he went to his wardrobifier and rummaging through it. You felt yourself panicking knowing that he kept a sort of various of clubs inside there.

He is going to kill you and end you right here! You had pushed your luck today by crying in front of his men...You had tarnished his reputation, his very gogdamn image! If any thing, you should have known that just purring to calm down his nerves was not going to pay off for long! He had ignored your purring when he went on killing even if he only let the others did the killing for him...He still killed them! And you had just purred away, rumbling, using your little legs to massage the scalp of his head.

You whimpered pathetically, hiccuping a bit as you wept. You reared back as he turned around and holding his hands behind his back. That smile on that painted face of his looked...sinister. Fear filled you as he made his way over to you, chuckling as you squeaked and chirped at him. tears falling freely as you bared your teeth at him.

"Aw, such a cute motherfucker aren't you? Fuck, ya look so mighty fucking cute when you are all up and crying like some pathetic shit head." He cooed at you, but to you it felt like he was just mocking you. He was drawing this out wasn't he? He is going to kill you. "Heeheehee..."

You stared at him pleading with your eyes as you chirped softly. Hoping beyond hope that he will grant mercy on you and not end you. Trembling in fear as he walled over to you, grinning. So you bit at his hand and thrashed around on the desk, squeaking and growling as if it could make him change his mind. You let out a loud wail when he held you down, watching you squirm underneath his hand as you chirped away.

He grinned. "Calm the fuck down, lil' fucker. Ain't going to motherfucking kill ya, just relax."

You let yourself go limp, tired from the crying and the struggling as he slowly lifted his hand away off you. You plop your head on the surface, nuzzling the desk with your cheek just chirping softly. He seemed to have liked that now that you were calm and not thrashing about.

He revealed what was in his other hand and it was two small black rings with a purple gem on it. It was simple for sure but it looked nice and the gem glinted beautifully in the lighting of the room. There also appeared to have words scrawled around the rings.

He muttered something as he started slipping them on your little horns and adjusting them a bit so they are hugging your horns nice and tight. "There, your fucking horns are now motherfucking pimped out, lil' fucker. Motherfucker should be proud of those rings," The Highblood stated, running his fingers through your hair. "Every motherfuckin' Troll is going to be jealous of ya, especially that fucker Darkleer..."

You were only hiccuping now and that fear that had been building inside you was slowly draining out from you. You had a feeling that something had changed significantly and that The Grand Highblood ha shifted from the chaos and destruction that he had adored. To you, and he saw everything that he ever wanted out on display, just for him.

It made you fear what would happen if he grew tired of you. What would happen if he decided one day that you are no longer worthy of of his attention? You rolled over onto your side, exposing your underbelly to him as a gesture of trust. It was soft and vulnerable and even if he had cut you a few times there, he hadn't hurt you drastically. You waved your little legs and pointed at your soft underside.

"Aw, lil' fucker wants me to give a motherfucker belly a rub?" You chirped in response and purred when he softly rubbed your belly. It felt nice and soothing. This calmed down your nerves, your worries and vanished those fears.

When you purr loud enough, he looks down at you with a serene smile not one of those crazy and sinister smiles that promises pain and unspeakable horror. He took a seat on the desk chair and used his other free hand to login in to his husktop. You for the most part were happy and stored this away as a precious memory. There was no point in blocking this or considering it a bad memory...he had given you mercy and every time you purr it seemed to have some effect on him.

Today was odd no doubt about that but one day, you will grow up and learn everything that every troll must learn and maybe if you were lucky...You can rule alongside your caregiver, The Grand Highblood, and maybe...he can see you as something more then a child by that time.

You chirped lazily to him, and gave him a lazy smile when he spared you a look from the husktop. He may be mean and sort of demonic looking but he had given you something special hadn't he? He had given you life and a gift. You fondly reach up and touch the ring on one of your horns and purred even louder.

So maybe it wasn't going to be all that bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

You got another visit a few days later, much to your chagrin. You just wanted to be left alone to wallow in filth and self-loathing. You found it frustrating that suddenly The High Blood wanted to bother keeping tabs on you and check up on you daily, when he seemed more content to act like he was going to commit nonsensical murder at the drop of hat. You are now officially 3 sweeps old and had underwent changes that left you moody and irritated.

No longer that sweet and adorable grub but a troll. Not an adult quite yet, but body changes are to be expected. You just did not expect it leave you with numbness and unbearable pain. Filled with emotions that you had never known to exist. Sucking in a shaky breath you leaned against the desk, face twisted into a grimace.

After a few moments of the room spinning and feeling like the floor is warping underneath you, you straightened and stood a bit taller. The door opening and revealing the big and imposing figure of the Grand Highblood in all of his glory. A wicked gleam in his eyes, as he stared intently at you, Eyes alert and predatory.

You fidgeted underneath his purple stare before snapping, "What? What is it?" and crossing your arms as you glare up at him.

The Highblood made a face, his jagged face paint twisting into a grimace. "You, you being all motherfucking moody."

You felt a swirl of emotions swell up. "Yeah, I wonder why..." You grumbled out, feeling annoyed and stupid. Stupid because you are throwing a tantrum at him and that he must be feeling irritated at your actions as of late. You didn't want to act this way but it felt like you couldn't stop yourself from saying things. You could hardly control from groveling at his feet and clinging to him at every waking notice.

"Hey, you're all breathin', eh?" The Highblood leaned against the doorway, arms crossed. "You're not dead."

You stare up at him, eyes widening a fraction as he grinned down at you. A savage hunger growing in his eyes. Your blood pusher beating rapidly as you know this look well. Seen it every time he was about to do something drastic. A look that he wore every time he culled a Low blood.

"Lil'fucker, you ain't looking so good. Shit, you look like you might all up and collapse on the floor." He said, tilting his head to the side slightly as a thoughtful expression appeared on his face. The savage hunger in his eyes dimming a bit. "Might get the Doctorturer to check up on your motherfucking self."

You snap yourself from your stupor and shook your head rapidly. "No! I don't want any Doctorturer looking at me or examining me." You had horrible memories of those type of Subjugglators. Your think-pan felt like it was going to explode soon though. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be getting ready to greet that Sea dweller? I heard from the others that he is of an important figurehead."

He snorted, rolling his eyes. A deep growl emanating from him as he pushed away from the doorway. "So I do."

Now it was your turn to be curious. "You don't like him"? You asked him, stepping a few steps forward to him.

"Naw, the motherfucker has a wicked motherfuckin stumbling way of speakin'. The fucker has a sort of addictive personality that is easy to exploit. Can see why Condy keeps him around. Fucker is a brilliant strategist." The High Blood shook his head with a bemused expression on his face. "Anything she demands of him, the motherfucker jumps at every fucking chance. Fancies himself a potential matesprite for Condy."

"And Condy stands for...?" You prompted, still learning of the hierarchy.

"Condescension. The empress of all Trolls."

You hummed in response, a slight frown on your face as you clung to this new fact. So the Highblood was friends with the empress if he was addressing her like that, and knowing that he does kind of gets you feeling a bit of dread in the pit of your stomach. A nauseous feeling growing as you entertained the thought of him and the empress in a relationship. You shook your head and pushed it all down. Ain't no time to dig into that right now.

"Hey, Lil' fucker. Come here." He demanded, a growing smile on his face that showed off all of his sharp teeth. It looked menacing and he knew that it did. He loved to fuck with your head sometimes. Sometimes he used those Chucklevoodoo's on you. "No need to be all motherfuckin' scared, motherfucker. Ain't nothing going to happen to your pretty self."

"Oh...O-ok." You were apprehensive and reluctant as you shuffled over to him slowly. A billion thoughts running through your head at the same time. There shouldn't be any reason for you to panic or internally scream in fear but you still could not help that feeling. You witnessed all the atrocities and violence he committed and how his reasoning is so skewed and twisted. You care for him though. So with that in mind, you went willing to him and yelped in surprise when he picked you up.

The Highblood paid no attention to your stares or your insistent babbling. He chose to ignore your griping for the moment as he murmured something underneath his breath. It did not sound pleasant and it made you shut the fuck up right away. He made sure to keep that in mind for future references.

You forced yourself to relax instead, basking in his warmth and just enjoying this moment with him. It has been getting pretty scarce to spend some time with him. Sure, he checked up on you but usually after enduring your bickering and tantrums, he promptly leaves right after. It sort of hurts when he does that. Makes you feel pathetic and idiotic for wasting all those sweeps being a brat. Being a wriggler was the most fun time then.

Soon you came to a door that opened automatically and inside this room was an enormous ablution trap the size of a small swimming pool, sunken deep into the tiled floor. A roof directly above the bath was littered with hundreds of holes like a broad shower head (some looked like smiley faces), and there were several long pipes twisting down from the ceiling and hanging a few feet above the empty ablution trap on the far side. Like all the rooms you been in, the only source of light came from the candles fixed onto the horns of the troll skulls dotted about the walls, small flames casting a low glow throughout the room.

He put you down gently down onto the tiled floor and started running the water. It took a few moments for it to register but soon you were blushing up a storm. "W-what do you think you're doing?" You yelled out, gaping at him in shock. "This is no time for a cleaning! You got a meeting to attend too!"

He chuckled, giving you an amused look as he started gathering some supplies for the ablution trap. "Ain't no need for you to worry your pretty little motherfucking head over that, lil'fucker. Just chill the fuck out. This fucker has some plenty of time to spare before the meeting." He spared you a look. "I know your all interested into getting into motherfuckin' Troll Politics. So the Sea Dweller can teach you on how INSIGNIFICANT AND PATHETIC YOU ARE. TEACH YOU ON HOW DISGUSTING YOUR BLOOD IS."

You flinched at the tone of his voice. "Oh...I-I guess that would be good a lesson. Yeah, sounds good. Good." You chuckled a bit weakly, knowing full well on how his lessons go. You had spent some time with a certain Doctorturer who tortured and experiments on Trolls whether they were Lowblood or Highbloods. It was frightening. "Um, so this...So this Sea dweller...What is his name?"

A tongue flickered out of his mouth. "Dualscar. Motherfucker speaks blasphemy about our Mirthful Messiahs but, he is such a motherfucking interesting fucker. All up in his motherfuckin' self..." At this point, he got this far away look as if he was lost in his thoughts. You know full well he was thinking of ways to kill and torture the Sea dweller, Dualscar. He does this to Darkleer, too.

You watched him turn off the water by pressing one of the buttons on the floor. Curious, you inched closer to the enormous ablution trap and peered into the water. It looked deep and it won't be the first time you had a cleansing bath but it just freaked you the hell out knowing you could drown in there. Sometimes you wish you were as big as the Highblood.

Then you heard the rustling of clothes and soft thumps on the ground. Startled, you looked away from the water and stared wide eyed at the naked Highblood. Your eyes darted to every inch of his skin, taking note of the scars that ran up and down his body and you noticed a big one that slashed across his stomach. It looked painful. Even his legs had some scar on them.

The Highblood paid no attention to your stareing and climbed into the tub. He submerged himself slowly into the water, a sigh falling from his lips as he leaned back and enjoyed the warmth of the water. His muscles relaxing and unwinding from the busy day.

With a huff, you quickly undressed and climbed into the warm water and submerged yourself in the water, shaking your head a few times before resurfacing. You coughed awkwardly as water streamed down your face, hair now sodden and plastered against your skull. Despite everything on how you been feeling it felt nice to be clean; or at least to be able to spend some time with him. You cupped your right hand and gently splashed some more hot water against the side of your face. Gingerly you rubbed the water through your hair, submerging into the water a couple of times, lips curling slightly into a smile.

"You feeling all motherfuckin' better, Lil'fucker?" He snorted, leaning against the lip of the ablution trap; his thick long hair was heaped up on the bathroom floor and it was dense enough for him to use to prop his head up as he leaned back, wavy horns jutting out at an angle. "Ain't going to throw up a motherfuckin' tantrum again, are you?"

"Nope! I ain't a whiner like you, Highblood!" You teased him, sticking out your tongue at him. "I'm just way to awesome for you to understand. Like, it's almost shameful on how you can't see how utterly amazing I am." Suddenly, you see him splash a huge wave water at you that nearly knocked you under. Flailing, you managed to grab onto the lip of the ablution trap and sputtered, the water slapping noisily against you side. "You, you cheated! That ain't fair."

"Naw, motherfucker I think it's all fair. You're just being ALL UP PATHETIC AND WEAK, YOU MOTHERFUCKER." He bared his teeth at you, snapping his teeth in your direction. "And soon...SOON I AM GOING TO MOTHERFUCKIN KILL YOU, YOU MOTHERFUCKER."

It was your turn to snort and make a face at him. "Yeah, but you always say that. When I was a wriggler, you could have killed me then but you didn't!" You pointed out at him, looking smug. "Admit it, you care for me too much to do that."

He didn't either notice or care that you were squirming as he tugged you right up against his bare chest and started nuzzling you like a giant meowbeast. You made a noise of protest as you were pressed up against him, nose mashed against one of the numerous scars littering his chest. He started patting you with one arm around your waist, the other carefully stroking you.

"That motherfuckin' shit feels all unnatural and shit. Though you are in lifelong denial about your calling..." He trails off, his claws brushing lightly against the skin of your back, causing you to shiver slightly. You pat at his face playfully, watching him froze before he was purring.

You had no idea on what he was referring too but it felt like there was going to be a cruel joke played upon you. It was already a struggle trying to survive and dealing with your emotions and changes. You wanted to ask him on what he meant but it felt like it was something that you didn't want to find out about.

You hear him mutter, "Shit, you forgot to take off your pimpin' ass rings from your horns." You simply shrugged your shoulders and nuzzled closer to him, still papping him. He seemed more relaxed as he took off the rings from your horns and placing them nearby. "How you feel about getting a motherfucking piercing? Shit would look pretty wicked."

"Hm...Maybe. Sure, I guess." You murmured softly, growing slightly drowsing from the warmth emanating from him and the steam in the room. You stifled a yawn. "So this Dualscar...Tell me about him. I don't want to go in unprepared."

So he told you all he could about him. Sometimes you had to pap him to calm him down when he gets to the parts that get his blood boiling. Suffice to say, you are feeling all the more intimidated to meet the Sea dweller and fearing the type of lesson that the Highblood was referring too. It didn't kept you awake though as you were soon dozing off, falling asleep to the rhythmic beating of his heart and his purring lulling you to a peaceful slumber that you hadn't had in a long time.

This time no horrific and confusing dreams plaguing you.


End file.
